N7: Evacuation
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: When a Salarian colony is hit by Reaper forces, its up to a team of N7's to rescue the remaining colonists. Jack and her biotic students are assigned to assist, getting their first taste of front line fighting.


Disclaimer: i dont own Mass Effect

Hey guys, here I am with a short multi chapter story. I'll probably post a few of these N7 fics. Its basically based around the concept of the multiplayer galaxy at war system. The main character designs are based on the classes present in the game. Some will be within the same universe, others will be about completely different Shepards. So enjoy!

This fic is set after my one-shot called Life and also features Jack and her biotic students.

* * *

N7: Evacuation

Chapter 1: Team Assemble

The Reaper war rages across the galaxy and Shepard and his team cant be everywhere at once. As it is well known there exists a special ops team known as N7. They are the greatest soldiers, mercenaries and biotics in the galaxy. While Shepard gathers an army it is the N7's that fight in every corner of the galaxy. They face the brunt of Reaper assaults, enduring waves of opponents, gathering data and shutting down devices used for indoctrination. While the teams are small and their efforts seem pointless they still fight on, holding the line no matter what. Like Shepard they are the galaxy's best hope of enduring the reaper threat. Live or die, the N7's will fight to the last if necessary.

Tiberius Shepard is a spacer and war hero who has inspired a whole generation of human soldiers. This is the story of Subject Zero, the most powerful Biotic in the galaxy. She and her Grissom Academy students will be deployed with N7 team 34 to rescue a Salarian colony under attack by the Reapers.

But before this mission begins, Jack goes through her own form of preparation. While her students sit in the mess hall she stays in the cargo bay, performing numerous squats. On the Alliance frigate it's the closest thing she can find that even resembles the Normandy's engineering deck. She doesn't mind hanging out with her students, but occasionally she prefers an escape from the hectic life style she now lives. Jack thought back to her days as a simple criminal, blowing shit up, stealing and killing to survive. She looked at her face in the reflection of the steel wall. Ever since she had met Tiberius (she snorted, still unable to get over her Commander's real name) she had improved. Merely working with Shepard had given her new options. Then there was the way he inspired damn near everyone. His attitude had rubbed off on her, she had started growing her hair, wore a little more on her chest (just a little though). Jack admitted that a few years ago she wouldn't have given a shit about her students. But Shepard had a way of changing people, she was just thankful he helped improve her.

"So this is the head of the biotic support force, an artillery unit would have been better!"

Jack finished her squatting and looked at the two men standing at the doorway. They both wore the heavy defender armour typical of N7 soldiers. Both were human and wore Deathmasks. Though Jack was far from intimidated. In fact she laughed at their attempts to look tough.

"From what I've heard about your squad you could use some biotic protection," Jack said, walking over to the two men.

"We had a Biotic, a human Sentinel called Magnus, he was transferred four weeks ago and instead we got a damn Quarian pilgrim, I mean a Quarian, what can she do fix the enemy to death?" One of the soldiers asked.

His friend chuckled while Jack grit her teeth together. She put on her jacket and walked past the sexist/xenophobe pigs. As the elevator took her to the mess hall Jack recalled the briefing Hackett had given her. Salarian STG were barely holding out against Reaper forces. The students had faced Husks before, but reports stated that the Reaper forces also consisted of a large number of Brutes. Apparently the Salarian's were being dragged away to an unknown location and what was left of the colonists would need to be evacuated. The elevator opened and Jack walked out, bumping into the Quarian the men mentioned. She wore a green and grey suit and was already carrying a predator pistol and tempest submachine gun.

"Excuse me," The girl said politely.

Much to Jack's shock the girl sounded younger than most of her students. And speaking of her students, the crowd of biotics were recounting their shore leave to one another. Collins was talking shit about getting an N7 tattooed to his shoulder, if the mission was successful that is. Rodriguez was still rubbing her arm; she apparently got a tattoo to commemorate her survival during an earlier mission. She had been set upon by Husks and surprised everyone when she created a biotic explosion. Jack always knew she had it in her. The tattoo was the Ascension project logo, which had been Jack's first suggestion when they survived the Cerberus attack on Grissom Academy. Instead after leaving the academy the class got Blood Dragon symbols tattooed to their backs. That was one thing Jack didn't appreciate from Shepard, passing on his love of the Blood Dragons to the students.

"All right everyone, finish your meals and get your equipment from the armour, pack light people, we don't want to weigh ourselves down and lower our concentration. Hawkins, Ray, your both on Medigel duty, get a belt from the med bay and pack as much gel as you can. Everyone else get going and remember, light weapons only, I don't want to be saving your asses cause you think you can have both firepower and biotics," Jack explained.

Leading the students now came natural for Jack. They all responded well and immediately got to work. Jack looked over her soldier and saw an alliance soldier smiling at the scene. She was a red haired woman in her thirties, wearing grey armour similar to the alliances N7 operatives, though it didn't have an N7 logo on it.

"Pretty good job there Staff Lieutenant, I'm curious to see how well they cope under fire, I've heard nothing but good things so far," The young woman explained.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, now just who the f…hell are you?" Jack asked.

The woman shook her head, extending her hand for Jack to shake.

"Staff Commander Jane Corinthos, pleasure to finally meet you Jack," she said

"Your in charge of team 34?" Jack asked.

"I am now, we had a commander and a biotic on our team, Magnus was transferred and the commander was crushed by a Brute. Since I held seniority I was put in charge of what was left of the squad, which included the two "gentlemen" down stairs. Trust me Lincoln and Washington are usually worse than they are today, I had to kick both their asses to get them to stop flirting with me," Jane explained.

"Really? Wait…Washington and Lincoln? Are you kidding me?"

"Their real names are Paul and William, don't ask which one is which cause I'm still figuring it out. A lot of people in N7 don't use their real names, sometimes its cause of their histories before the Reaper war, there's a Drell who was apparently an enforcer for a Hanar family, a Krogan from a shamed clan, hell even Magnus, the Sentinel who used to be in our squad was fighting under a false name, in fact he never took off his recon hood!"

"There are some fucked up people in N7," Jack said.

"Your one to talk," Jane grinned.

"I was raised in a Cerberus facility, what's your excuse?" Jack asked.

"We're not going to make this a competition are we, cause no manner of abuse I endured from bastard of a dad matches up to your fucked up past," Jane explained.

The two women took the elevator down to the shuttle bay. Half of the team was already prepared. Jack's students were in light battle armour, checking over their pistols and amps. Jane put on her helmet, sliding the visor over and mask over her face. Lincoln and Washington loaded heat sinks into their assault rifles while the Quarian girl made final adjustments to her Omni-tool. Jack took a pistol and equaliser shotgun from the gun rack, attaching them to the magnets on her jacket.

"All right kids, onto the Kodiak, lets get this field trip on the road," Washington said.

"I'm in charge of the students F…f head," Jack blushed as her students giggled.

"Human habits are really strange," the Quarian girl said.

"That's true Serah'Raina Nar Qwip Qwip," Jane said.

"Could you please not say my full name out loud, especially in front of them," Serah groaned, motioning to the two human men.

"Its okay Serah, one of these days you'll be a Vas Ender or Vas Tonbay," Jane patted Serah's shoulder as they climbed onto the shuttle.

"With how the war is going I'm hoping to be Vas Rannoch instead!"

"Yeah that reminds me, how come some of your people aren't going back to fight the Geth?" Rodriguez asked.

"Those on pilgrimage were called back to help fight the Geth, some of us weren't because we were exiled, or in my case we chose not to go back to the Flotilla because we felt we could help better as a part of N7. Despite all the horrors I've seen from the Reapers, the Geth and even Cerberus I'll never regret my decision to stand and fight. The whole galaxy is at war and we all need to do our part," Serah explained.

The students nodded their heads and Jack was tempted to shout a "fuck yeah" as an agreement. Minutes passed and the shuttle pilot was already receiving reports from the colony.

"The Salarian colonists have set up a camp and makeshift defensive line a few clicks from the drop zone. Reaper Harvester activity is heavy so I'll need to drop you guys off fast while the trident fighters distract them," The pilot explained.

"No problem Felix, we're also received word that the Salarian STG team has been wiped out with only one possible survivor, he sent this message before we lost contact. He sent us these images," Jane clicked her fingers and the pilot pushed a button at his console, bringing up a holographic screen of what was happening on the colony.

Whoever the STG operative was sounded young, at least by Salarian standards. Jack knew that much from listening to the man's breathing. He crawled underneath a desk, looking out of the window of one of the huts. Rodriguez put a hand to her mouth in horror while the others gasped.

"My god, they really do harvest us," The operative said.

He watched as several Salarian's were piled together, six and seven at a time were skewered on the dragon's teeth. Cannibals and Marauders marched around the teeth, one of which hissed as the tooth retracted. A hulkling mass, as big as a brute fumbled off of the spike. It was an obese techno organic creature with numerous Salarian arms sticking out of its belly.

"Look at that Atrocity, in fact that's what I'm gonna call it, cause big fat mass of Salarian corpses takes way too long to say…that and Abomination was taken!" The operative said.

He gasped as he heard a growling sound behind him. The Salarian turned around, just in time to get hit across the head by a Marauder. It was then that the clip stopped and the screen turned to static.

"Oh my god," Rodriguez muttered.

"Pray if it makes you feel better," Lincoln said.

"We have to fight a whole army of those things?"

"No Foley, alls we need to do is drop down, get to the Salarians still alive, hold the line and make sure they get the fuck out of the colony. The fighting we'll leave to these guys," Jack grinned, looking to Jane and her squad.

"Thanks, we'll remember this when you need our help," Jane chuckled.

"We don't need help, we'll DESTROY THEM ALL!" Rodriguez yelled, causing the others to laugh.

"Cute," Washington muttered.

"We're approaching the drop zone," Felix said.

"All right people, weapons ready, time to do what the N7's do best and make a stand!" Jane spoke with determination as she cocked her Mantis and opened the shuttle bay doors.

Next Chapter 2: Holding out

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the beginning, this'll be short in comparison to my other stories, cause its more about the war effort than Jack herself, she'll have her moment to shine though. The Atrocities were my idea, I wanted to think of a good Salarian husk, so I though, mix a loud of Salarian's together and create one giant obese mass that the other husks use as cover.

Review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter please


End file.
